


Scully Conducts an Experiment

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "Now look whose being naughty."A collection of short fictions that mirrors my other collection. This one will center around Scully's devious behavior. Ideas and reviews always welcome.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

When it pops up on his phone he doesn’t quite believe it.

In fact, he is pretty sure that he is dreaming. Because there is no way in hell that Scully, _Agent Dana Katherine Scully_ , is sending him nudes.

Mulder sets his phone down face-first on the coffee table for a moment to collect himself. Once he is positive that he isn’t sleeping (having smacked his face a few times and pinched his arm twice), he picks the phone back up. And there on his screen is a nude photo of Scully.

Instantly, his pants become a bit tighter and he groans into his empty apartment. It’s Sunday and Scully is off doing things with her family. Or at least, that’s what she is supposed to be doing.

Mulder looks at the photo again, this time tearing his eyes from Scully’s body to examine the background and realizes she is in a dressing room at the mall. He can see a tag sticking out of the side of the lacy bra she is flaunting.

_“You’re being naughty.”_ He quickly types back to her and hopes that she’ll enjoy the teasing enough to send another photo.

It works.

His phone pings with a new message seconds later and Mulder growls at the image that appears, bright and vibrant on his phone. He has never been happier for modern-day technology then right now.

_“I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”_ Scully’s taunting rebuttal comes next with a winking face next to the last word.

_“I think you do.”_ Mulder writes back, leaning against the back of the couch and unzipping his trousers.

He waits a few moments and when no reply is forthcoming he decides to up the ante. He peels his t-shirt off and pushes his pants down and off his legs, leaving him in his boxers. It takes him a few seconds to get the angle right, wanting to showcase his cock and his abs in a pleasing presentation.

Once satisfied with the photo, he sends it along to Scully and waits.

The response is almost immediate.

_“I’m not sure about this dress. What do you think?”_

The photo that follows makes his cock jump in his boxers, and he instantly covers it with his hand to apply light pressure to the aching sensation that follows. The “dress,” if that’s what Scully wants to call it, is mostly fishnet with two black bands covering her intimate regions. She is on her knees in the photo, one finger hooked in her mouth in a seductive imitation of contemplation.

Mulder doesn’t have the chance to reply before his phone dings again.

_“I think I like this one better.”_

“Holy shit.” Mulder grunts, fully cupping his erection now through his boxers.

He’s not able to actually see the dress in question because in the new photo Scully is laying face-first on the ground, her chest and knees pressed into the floor and her ass arched in the air. The angle of the selfie only allows Mulder to see over one of her shoulders, the main focus on her barely covered ass with her crossed ankles in the background.

Examining it closer, Mulder realizes that she has covered the dressing room floor with other clothing to keep herself off of the dirty carpet and for some reason it’s that simple addition that makes him pull his cock from its confines. The detail is a stark reminder that it’s Scully sending him photos and not a 900-service worker.

_“Ditch your family and get over here.”_ He types in response.

_“Now look whose being naughty.”_

Mulder sends a quick photo of his hard cock, making sure to include his torso and face in the frame as well. He knows enough to realize that women don’t appreciate a dick-only photo.

His phone rings moments later and Mulder quickly answers it. Her raspy, hushed voice fills the line.

“I told my family that there was a work emergency, but promised them I’d be back for lunch.”

Mulder checks his watch and calculates the time it will take for Scully to drive to his apartment and then back to her family. “I can do a lot with twenty-five minutes.”

Scully moans and he hears her car door slam shut and the engine turn on. “You’d better not touch yourself until I get there.”

Mulder pulls his boxers back over his throbbing erection with a soft hiss. “Drive fast.”


	2. Work Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scully distracts Mulder from reading something for work by climbing into his lap. 
> 
> “If you wanted slow you should have taken me home at five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Ella! :)

It’s closing in on six o’clock. Their workday ended almost an hour ago and Scully has been ready to leave since three. Yet, Mulder is still reading a file and is painfully oblivious to his anxious and horny partner.

She knows they are at work and she knows that the no-sex-in-the-office rule is one that she created, but _goddammit_ he knows what his glasses do to her. His glasses, his fluffy hair, and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow are all it takes to ignite her libido.

Scully waits another ten minutes before she caves into her carnal desires. Her heels tap over to the door and she shuts it with a hard push. The sound of it slamming and being locked shut finally draws Mulder out of his file and he startles at the dark look in Scully’s eyes.

She moves around his desk, kicks his chair back a few inches, and yanks the file from his grasp, throwing at the desk with such force that it flies off the other side.

“Scully?” Mulder questions, hands held up in a defensive manner.

“Shut up, Mulder.” Scully rasps, shimming her hips to pull her skirt up to her waist. “It’s past six on a Friday.”

“I was doing research for our case next week.” His eyes are immediately drawn to her hips and he watches in eager rapture as she peels her nylons down and off her legs, taking her heels with them.

“Do you know what most people do on Friday nights, Mulder?” Mulder shakes his head. “Most people leave work on time, go buy a bottle of wine, and fuck their partners after dinner.”

A gasp leaves Mulder lips and his eyes widen when Scully throws her leg over his hip, effectively straddling his lap.

“I’m not like most people.” He rasps lamely, his hands still held up next to his shoulders.

“No, you’re not.” Scully confirms and sinks lower on his lap to press her soaked panties against the front of his pants. “You’re infuriatingly abnormal.”

Mulder groans when her hips begin rocking, hands gripping his shoulders, head thrown back just a tad. He finally lowers his hands, gripping her waist to tug her closer to his rapidly hardening cock.

“Damn you, Mulder.” Scully groans and digs her nails into the back of his neck when she feels his erection pushing between her legs. “Damn you and your stupid glasses and stupid hair and stupid forearms.”

Mulder chuckles softly, tipping his head back against his chair to meet her gaze. “My forearms?”

“Shut up.” She gasps again. Her hips swivel in a circle and she grunts when it’s not enough. “Get your cock out.”

Mulder chuckles again. It’s rare that Scully is this out of control with desire, or this forward with her demands. It’s as arousing as it is charming and adorable. Scully growls when he doesn’t immediately react and instead smiles up at her with a goofy grin.

Scully slides backwards on his lap and starts fumbling with his belt buckle. Mulder’s cheeky expression quickly changes to a surprised gasp when her hand wraps around his thickness. His pants and boxers only make it down his hips far enough to set his cock free before Scully is straddling him once again.

“Slow down.” He requests, wanting to bask in their first office sex experience.

“If you wanted slow you should have taken me home at five.” Scully quips, pushing her panties aside and stroking her slicked pussy up and down his shaft to wet him.

“ _Scully_.” Her name drops from his lips on a pleased, reverent, and shocked gasp.

“Stupid hair.” She mutters right before she sinks down on him, taking his cock into her cunt with one solid thrust.

Both of them groan and Mulder attempts to grip her hips tight enough to halt her movements, but fails. Scully pushes his hands off of her and starts rocking in his lap with as much leverage she can manage while perched in his chair.

“Damn you.” Scully groans, hands fisting the collar of his shirt to keep herself in his lap.

“God, Scully.” Mulder no longer tries to fight her off. Her cunt is hot and wet and tight around his aching erection. Having gone from flaccid to hard to _encased_ within minutes is startling and makes Mulder desperate for her body.

Her hot breath on his face fogs his glasses and Mulder reaches up to take them off.

“Don’t you dare.” Scully stops him, shooing his hands back to her waist.

Mulder smirks. “If I had known my glasses and forearms did this much for you I would have tried to tempt you into office sex months ago.”

“Mulder, you’re useless when it comes to reading my advances.” Scully quips, but her tone is lighthearted. “I’ve been turned on for over an hour, squirming in my chair, and you just kept reading that fucking file.” Her voice cuts off on a groan, leaning back a bit to slam her hips harder in his lap.

Mulder’s smirk falters as his cock is taken deeper into her body and her vaginal walls flutter hotly around him. He doesn’t debate her statement. He can be very oblivious to her wanton desires. Seven years of nothing is proof of that.

“Let me make it up to you.” Mulder states, wanting to lift her onto his desk.

“Later. Right now, I’m in charge.”

Scully bounces up and down on his cock, panting with the exertion to take him as ferally as she desires. One of her hands drops to his waist to push against him from more momentum and a strangled whimper escapes her lips when she finds the right angle.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder grunts. His hands cup her ass and pushes her panties further to the side to feel more of her body.

The office chair scoots back a few inches with each slam of her hips and it hits the metal cabinets behind him. A pleased sound emits from the wild redhead when it stops moving, letting her rock harder and faster.

“Stupid fucking file.” Scully mutters, still clearly annoyed that she is breaking her own rule about office sex.

Mulder would chuckle at her if he wasn’t so lost in her delicious body bouncing on his cock. He watches her in awe as she gravitates in his lap, intent to take what she needs from his body in order to climax. No one has ever needed him this much and that fact that she couldn’t wait to take him at home shatters him.

When her foot slips off the ground, Mulder grabs her by the hips and lifts, effectively helping her fuck him. The muscles in his arms strain as he lifts and drops her repeatedly and Scully growls. She paws at his shirt until it opens to reveal his chest, nails digging into the muscles flexing underneath her.

She falls forward a bit and accidentally knocks his glasses to the ground with the tip of her nose, but she no longer cares. Lips and teeth meet in the middle and she pants against his mouth.

“Coming. I’m coming.” She gasps suddenly, hand moving from his waist to her clit to stroke her through her orgasm.

“Yes.” Mulder grunts, planting his feet and fucking up into her body with all the force his office chair will permit.

Scully cries out, eyes wide open in disbelief at the intensity of her orgasm. Her palms smack his chest as if to punish him for the pleasure coursing through her and her thighs tremble in his hands. The visual is too much for Mulder and he follows her over the ledge five pumps later, emptying himself into her fiery body.

Her chest collapses on him seconds later, her body hot, sweaty, and sticky. After minutes of deep breathing, Scully pulls herself away, whimpering when he slips out of her.

“Take me home, Mulder. And bring those stupid glasses with you.”


	3. Human sex toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully rides Mulder's face.
> 
> “Stick your tongue out, but don’t move it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut trash.

“Close your mouth.” Scully requests and Mulder shoots her a curious look before shutting his mouth.

Scully grabs him by the hair and guides him to her cunt. Mulder immediately opens his mouth again, eager to taste her, but Scully yanks him back.

“I said, close your mouth.”

“Scully.” He groans, wanting his tongue inside of her.

“No. Not yet.”

He grunts in obvious disapproval, but obeys and closes his mouth again.

This time as Scully lowers him to her dripping sex, he keeps his mouth closed and lets her buck against his pursed lips. She rides his face, effectively wetting his chin, mouth, and nose.

Mulder gasps in a quick breath of air, sneakily licking his lips, before pressing them back into a tight seal.

“Mine.” Scully states, hands digging tighter into his hair as she grinds her pussy against one of his cheeks.

“Fuck, yes.” Mulder groans and presses his palm against his boxer-covered cock.

“You’re mine.” Scully says again, this time on a deep growl. She is soaking his face in her arousal and Mulder absolutely loves it.

Normally, he is the one that acts possessive and makes bold statements of claim. That fact that it’s Scully acting this way, all possessive and desperate and wanton, makes him so fucking hard.

“Let me fuck you.” Mulder rasps, flicking his tongue out to taste the arousal she is smearing on his face.

“No.” Scully denies him once more and pulls him closer by his hair. She rocks her cunt up and down his face, forcing him to close his eyes when she bucks too high in the air and meets his forehead.

“Damn it.” Mulder mutters when air is needed again.

His senses are overwhelmed by her. He can feel, taste, smell, and hear her cunt seeking pleasure. It’s deliriously and torturously good and his cock is painfully hard against the mattress.

Scully’s legs find their way onto his shoulders and her heels dig into the curve of his back. His fingers dig into his scalp and she careens herself toward his face. A wiggle of her hips brings his nose against her clit and she sighs out a shaky breath.

“Stick your tongue out, but don’t move it.”

The command is a curious one, but Mulder finds that he is enjoying whatever is going on tonight. As much as he wants to touch her, he finds himself hot and eager to be used as a human sex toy.

He pokes his tongue out of his mouth and groans as Scully slides her slick cunt up and down on it. It parts her folds and on a downward thrust Mulder is met with a gush of wetness. Quickly, he sucks it into his mouth for a taste before returning his tongue back to its outstretched position.

When he feels her thrusts start to slow because of the exertion it takes to continue thrusting, Mulder places his hands under Scully’s ass to give her more height and ease the pressure on her abs. She grunts in approval, allowing him to assist her in this manner, and goes back to her original pace.

Mulder’s face is a mess. It’s full of her wetness and his own saliva and Mulder is pretty sure he is wearing all of it as a hair gel as well.

Her knees lift and she plants her feet on his shoulders, pushing against him to slick his tongue lower between her folds. The action is met with a gasp from Mulder before he collects himself and holds still, eagerly arching his tongue out. Scully chuckles softly and brings herself higher, holding herself in a bridge pose.

“Lick me, Mulder.” She demands.

“Fuck.” He groans before eagerly diving in. Scully has never let him eat her ass before and he is marveling at the opportunity.

His tongue pushes between her ass cheeks and he flicks it eagerly along her tight, forbidden hole. A dark groan emits from his lips as he edges it in small circles.

“Shit.” Scully pants, legs shaking from holding herself up with that much pleasure coursing through her. “Flip me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Mulder grabs her hips and flips her onto her stomach on the bed. Scully immediately pushes herself onto her knees, displaying her dripping cunt and saliva covered ass to him.

“More.” She pants, reaching behind her to guide him back to her ass.

Mulder eagerly dives in, hands spreading her ass cheeks and tongue probing her tight ass.

“ _Ughhh_.” It’s a desperate groan and Scully feels her clit pulsing in anticipation. Part of her is surprised that she is able to climax from his tongue on her ass, but she doesn’t question it. The new experience is too delicious to deny.

Scully wiggles her ass and pushes back into his face to encourage a more ambitious pace. Mulder grunts, but continues in his mission. His chin is getting soaked as it strokes her pussy when he slicks her ass his tongue and everything is so deliciously good.

“Mulder.” She gasps in desperation, letting go of his head to reach underneath her own body to touch her clit.

“Mmmm.” Mulder moans between her cheeks, encouraging her to stroke herself hard and fast.

Together they work her toward her climax and when she finally comes, a hot gush of liquid soaks his chin, neck, and chest.

“Holy fuck.” Scully gasps, breathless and surprised. She tries to roll away from him to look at the mess she created, but falters when his hands grip her hips and yank her back toward his face.

His hot tongue strokes firmly through her folds and a whimper of astonishment tumbles from her lips. Any fear or embarrassment she had about squirting is instantly gone and she allows herself to relax under his ministrations as he licks her clean.

Mulder fucks her then. Hovering over her body and slipping his cock deep into her dripping cunt. The wetness on his chest and chin transfer to her back, neck, and hair and she moans as their sticky bodies meet over and over again.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” She grunts with each hard thrust and Mulder confirms her each and every time.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”


	4. Don't Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a brief moment she wonders if he is going to do something stupid like proclaim his love for her and is relieved when he slaps her ass and calls her a dirty girl instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing angst, but I'm trying to learn. Any feedback would be great!

“God, Scully.”

The sound in his voice worries Scully. For a brief moment she wonders if he is going to do something stupid like proclaim his love for her, and is relieved when he slaps her ass and calls her a dirty girl instead.

She’s draped over his coffee table with his cock buried deep in her cunt as he pounds her relentlessly. They have been fucking for a few weeks. It started as an invitation to blow off steam and quickly became a “friends with benefits” type of situation. However, Scully knows it’s getting out of control.

She knows this from the way his hands are reverently stroking her spine, the tone of his voice, and the way his lips linger on her neck after they kiss her. It’s a far cry from the frantic, rough, possessive grip of his hands on her body, the angry grit in his tone, and the demanding pressure of his lips on her clit that started it all. Mulder is too gentle with her now and she knows he’s going to ruin this. He is going to bring emotions into the mix. It’s only a matter of time.

To distract him, she pushes her hips back into his harder and arches her back. It works. Mulder’s hands grip her hips hard, fingers digging into the flesh of her skin and she knows she’ll have proof of this encounter on her body for days.

“Harder.” Scully demands. She makes sure to keep her forehead against the coffee table, not wanting to look back at him to see the expression on his face. She knows it will be a mixture of arousal and love and she doesn’t want to deal with that right now. All she wants is to fuck him and leave. Just like last night and the night before that.

They have enough emotional baggage to deal with on the x-files. This is supposed to be releasing energy. Not falling in love.

“Harder.” She grunts again when he doesn’t comply.

“Scully.” His voice is too soft.

“No.” She shakes her head adamantly and roughly pushes her hips backwards. The action surprises Mulder and he lands on his ass on the couch behind him.

Scully instantly turns and straddles his lap, facing away from his face and shoving him back inside of her body. Her pace is wild and frantic as she rides him reverse-cowboy style. Her fingers dig into his thighs for stability and she circles her hips to press him firmly against her g-spot.

“Spank me.” Scully groans.

“Slow down.” He moans.

“No.”

“Scully.”

“I said no, Mulder.”

He growls deep in his throat, but gives up. His own anger flaring at her insistent desire to avoid the emotions and feelings he knows they both harbor. Turning them on the couch, he shoves her forward so that her chest rests along his legs now laid out on the couch cushions, her legs still straddling his lap, and pulls her backwards to rock along his shaft.

“Fuck, yes.” Scully hisses. One of her hands push under her hips and she flicks at her clit viciously.

“Talk to me.” Mulder requests.

“No. Just fuck me.”

“Dammit.” Mulder growls, but brings his hand down on her ass to smack her.

“ _Yes_.” It’s a low snarl and her walls clamp harder around his shaft.

She fucks herself harder and faster on his shaft until she explodes. Her orgasm shatters her and a loud scream rips from her throat. She makes sure to keep her lips open to stop herself from forming the words Mulder is threatening to say.

As her world comes back into view, she realizes he is still hard inside of her and that he didn’t come with her. She gives a push back against his hips to keep going, but he grabs her hips to stop her movement.

“Scully.” His voice is soft again and it pisses her off.

Scully rips away from his body, turns, and grabs his cock. Her grip is hard and firm and she starts pumping before he can stop her.

“I want you to come on my tits.” Scully’s blunt words stun him and he shakes his head, trying to move away from her.

“I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Why? I know you have tapes with men coming on women’s chests. I know you like it.”

“Scully, please.” He begs her, but groans as her hand picks up speed.

“Come on me, Mulder.”

“Scully.” He tries to fight back his orgasm, but her hand is working wonders on his swollen cock.

“Right on my tits, Mulder. Cover me in your cum.”

“Dammit, Scully.” Mulder hollers at her, fully giving up the ability to fight her off. His hand grabs her by the back of the head in the roots of her hair and he tugs her onto the ground.

She lands roughly on her knees, but doesn’t flinch. Instead, her hands cup her own breasts, pushing them together and angling her chest toward his cock.

Mulder’s hand pumps furiously at his own cock, squeezing hard as his climax takes over. Hot spurts of his cum land on her chest, coating her breasts, her nipples, her hands, and her neck. He pumps and pumps and pumps until it oozes down her skin and there is nothing left to give.

He collapses back onto the couch, physically and mentally exhausted and doesn’t move again until he hears her close the bathroom door. When she emerges again, she is back in her work clothes, hair styled in place, and smudged make-up cleaned from her skin. Neither say a single word as she leaves his apartment.

In the hallway, Scully sighs. She managed to avoid the conversation tonight, but only narrowly. Next time she doesn’t think she’ll be that lucky.


	5. Wrestling for Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for an anonymous request. After "Unruhe" Mulder helps Scully restore her equilibrium by giving her power over him. 
> 
> “First one to be handcuffed loses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anonymous requester that spurred this chapter into existence! 
> 
> Also, I know I read a story a while back where Mulder and Scully wrestle, but I can't remember who the author is in order to give credit. If anyone knows, please DM me on Tumblr at DanaScully77! <3

_“…For truly to pursue monsters, we must understand them. We must venture into their minds. Only in doing so, do we risk letting them venture into ours?”_

“Scully?” Mulder asks as he opens the door to his apartment. “Is everything alright?”

“I need something from you, Mulder.”

“Okay?” It’s a hesitant response, but he steps aside to allow her into his abode.

She is wearing casual clothing and kicks off the sneakers on her feet. It leaves her in her leggings, tall socks, and a baggy shirt.

“I need to re-establish control.” Scully says, turning to look at him as he stands with his back to the newly locked front door. And despite her casual attire, Scully still appears strong and confident standing in front of Mulder.

“How do you want to do that?”

He is also in casual clothing. Grey sweatpants hang low on his hips and a white t-shirt molds to his chest.

“I want to dominant you.”

The words shock Mulder and his mouth gapes open like one of the fish in his fish tank. “What?”

Scully drops her purse and steps toward him. “I don’t mean sexually. I just want to control what happens to me.”

“Scully, I’m not following you. Spell it out for me?”

Scully swallows as the memory of Schanuz coming at her with the leucotomy instrument swarms in her mind. It’s quickly followed by the memory of Mulder bursting in to save her and Scully can hear her own voice in her head shouting for Mulder to help her.

Blinking a few times to clear the thoughts, Scully steps up against Mulder to back him up a few steps. He willingly follows her lead, pressing his back against the front door.

Without her heels she is even shorter, but stares up at him as if her meekly five foot three can dwarf his six feet on pure will power alone.

“I want you to fight me.”

“What?”

“Let me finish. I want you to fight me and I don’t want us to stop until one of us is in handcuffs.”

“Scully, I still don’t follow.”

She huffs as if annoyed to be explaining herself, but then licks her lips and composes her emotions thrumming through her body.

“I’ve been kidnapped, abducted, and almost beheaded. And now I’ve almost had a lobotomy performed on me. All at the hands of men. I hate it, Mulder.”

Slowly, the pieces are fitting together. “So, you want to try to overpower me?”

“Yes.” Scully nods.

“But you don’t want me to let you win?”

“Correct.” She nods again.

Mulder nods slowly, staring down at his smaller, tiny partner. He has no doubts that she is strong and capable of handling herself, especially when there is a gun in her hands, but when compared to his larger, muscular frame the request is almost comical.

“Do you just want me to… lunge?”

Scully senses his hesitancy to comply with her request. She knows that Mulder would never want to harm her and that she is asking him for a lot. But as images of Schnauz and Pfaster and Duane Berry flash through her mind, she holds strong to her request.

“Where are your handcuffs?” Mulder points to the coffee table in the living room. “First one to be handcuffed loses.”

“You want me to wrestle you.” It’s not a question anymore. Mulder is fully following her train of thought.

“Exactly.” She replies anyways and nods.

“Should we have a safe word?”

“Aliens.” She issues a tight-lipped smile and suddenly grabs Mulder into a hug.

His arms wrap around her shoulder protectively and her forehead nestles against his chest for a few deep breathes.

Then as quickly as she came into his arms, Scully pulls back and swipes Mulder’s legs out from under him. He lands on the side of his hip on the ground, pulling her with him in his surprise at the sudden angle change.

“Shit.” He gasps and just barely manages to regain his wits about him as Scully squirms out of his grasp, trying to crawl herself toward the living room.

Mulder grabs her ankle, yanking her back toward his body and battles against her flailing limbs to try to trap her under him on the ground. He knows that she is going to be pissed if he doesn’t give it his all and despite being hesitant about the process, he is willing to give her what she is asking for.

Scully flails into his chest and manages to land a solid smack to his shoulder that unbalances him enough for her to shimmy across the ground. They both crawl toward the living room, grabbing and pushing against the other in their travels. Scully loses both her tall socks as Mulder grabs them, attempting to drag her back down the hallway.

When they reach the edge of his living room, Scully suddenly springs from the floor, but instead of jumping toward the coffee table like he expects, she lunges for his back. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, legs around his hips, and she somehow manages to flatten him against the carpet.

Mulder grunts as he hits ground, trying to spin them to press her to the floor, but her heels dig into his hip bones causing pain to flare the moment he tries to move.

He hears her hand searching his coffee table for his cuffs and is able to buck her off in her distraction. Scully lands on her side with a grunt, immediately scrabbling to beat him to the coffee table.

Mulder catches her around the waist, easily throwing her onto the ground and she lands with a solid thud against his hardwood flooring. Mulder winces at the sound, but doesn’t stop in his pursuit of the cuffs. Grabbing them, he turns to get purchase on her wrist, but Scully is already up and moving.

A low-blow hip chuck from Scully sends Mulder into the couch and he tumbles onto the cushions. Before he can regain his footing, Scully is straddling him, and placing a cuff around his left wrist.

Mulder’s free hand hooks around Scully’s body, pulling her against him and removing any room to maneuver. The other cuff link dangles in her palm, unable to find his second wrist with the closeness of their bodies.

Mulder grins, glad to have stalled her for a moment to catch his breath, but then immediately regrets their positioning when he sees the dark look in her eyes.

“Scully?” He whispers, loosening his hold on her body.

“You’re hard.” She whispers back in awe. She can feel his erection pressing against his sweatpants and into her leggings from her perched position in his lap.

“I’m sorry.” He immediately laments and helps scoot her back on his legs a few inches to ease her off of his adamant cock.

However, shock covers his embarrassment as she grabs his other wrist, locking him in the cuffs.

“I win.” The look in her eyes is wild and unrestrained and it takes him by storm.

“Scully.” He says her name again, hands now covering his straining erection, the cuffs clinking quietly in his lap.

“I want more control.” She whispers back, placing her hands on-top of his in his lap.

His eyes go wide, but he stays silent and lets her slowly peel his hands away from his cock. Keeping eye contact with him, she lifts his hands up above his head so that they rest overhead on the back of the couch.

Mulder holds them there as she skims her palms down his shoulders, chest, stomach, and then detours to rest on his thighs. Only when her hands stop moving does Scully lower her gaze to look at the thick outline of his cock straining against his sweatpants.

Both of them are panting from the exertion of wrestling, chests heaving as the tension in the air becomes thick.

“Why are you hard?”

“Scully… I’m so sorry. Let me go and put jeans on and I’ll…”

His rambling is cut off when her eyes flick back up to his. Scully slides closer to his hips, resting on his lower thighs and presses her hands against his abdomen.

“Answer my question, Mulder.”

“There was just a lot of touching.” Mulder answers lamely, face burning under her scrutiny.

“Do you always get hard when touching me?”

“Nine times out of ten.”

“Hmm.” Scully hums and looks back down at his erection. “I want to make you come.”

“What?” Mulder’s astonished response comes out more like a holler, and he instantly lowers his voice. “Scully, uncuff me and we can talk.”

“I’m sick of talking, Mulder. I went home tonight and I wrote the goddamn report that details my inability to protect myself. I’m sick of words. I want action. I want control.”

Mulder swallows thickly as he looks at his partner perched in his lap. He has never seen her like this and while it unnerves him, it also arouses him and his cock jumps under his sweats.

“Making me come will give you control?” Mulder questions gently, voice low and raspy.

“Yes.” Scully nods and stares into the dark pools of his eyes, waiting for consent. She won’t forcefully take something from him just to restore her own equilibrium.

“Okay.” He whispers.

Scully practically growls upon hearing his decision. Her hands grip the waistband of his pants and she drops to the ground between his legs, yanking the material with her until his sweatpants pool at his ankles.

“No boxers, Mulder?” Scully tries to tease to ease the thick tension in the room, but it fails. His cock slaps against his stomach and pre-cum drips down the tip of it.

“Fuck.” He grunts when she grabs his cock in her fist, wasting no time in pumping his length up and down with a tight squeeze.

Mulder knows this isn’t going to be slow and sensual. Scully is here with a goal in mind and his pleasure is only secondary to giving her what she needs. It’s not how he pictured his first time with her, but nothing in their partnership is normal.

“Scoot forward.” Scully demands and waits until Mulder pushes toward the front of the couch a few inches before re-wrapping her hand around his cock. It’s throbbing in her palm and she moans at the girth of him. “Keep your hands above your head. If you move them or try to touch me, I’m leaving.”

“Okay.” He nods his consent once more.

Scully pumps him hard a few times, watching as his body tenses along the couch. His mouth drops open on a groan and his abs ripple in response to the intense pleasure she is eliciting in him.

When her mouth lowers to lick the tip of his shaft, Mulder groans and his hips lift off the couch on an impulsive jerk reaction. Scully growls and shoves his hips to the couch with a firm push from her hips, leaving his cock untouched.

“Sorry.” Mulder gasps and grinds his feet into the carpet to try to keep himself from moving again.

“Don’t move.” Scully demands and watches him for a second to ensure his stillness before lowering her mouth back to his shaft.

Her tongue licks around the tip of him before she angles her head to the side and sucks along the side of his shaft.

“Jesus!” Mulder hollers her religious entity as her supple upper lip glides along the top of his cock. It’s red and throbbing and the sight of her between his legs is enough to make it harder.

“Do you want me to take you down my throat?”

“Fuck, Scully. Yes.” Mulder grunts at the words coming from his professional partner.

“Too bad.” Scully responses coldly and feels some of the frenzy from earlier in the night dissipate. It’s wrong, what she is doing, but it’s helping. Her therapist would have a field day with this if she ever found out. 

Mulder groans when her tongue flicks back and forth across the head of his cock, never taking it between her lips. It’s a delicious torture, one that Mulder is more than willing to suffer. When her hand suddenly cups his balls, it takes everything in his power not to grab her by the back of her head and shove himself into her mouth.

An uncharacteristic whimper slips from his lips when her lips form a tight seal over the tip and her tongue licks him in a circle. Her hand squeezes his balls before moving to the base of his shaft to hold him steady.

“Beg, Mulder.”

“What?” Her demand startles him and he looks down to where she is sitting perched a few centimeters from his leaking cock.

“Beg.” She reiterates. “Beg me to make you come.”

Mulder searches her eyes, sensing a darkness to her request and wonders how many times she has had to beg for her life at the hands of a madman. A cold shiver trembles through his body and for the first time tonight, he wishes things were different. That he was making love to Scully, easing her fears with a gentle tenderness that they both lack in their lives instead of being cuffed after a wrestling match. However, as her wild eyes lock with his and her hand squeezes the base of his shaft again, he knows that gentle and loving is not an option for them tonight.

“Please.” He asks on a low moan when her tongue flicks his shaft.

“You can do better than that.”

The coldness in her voice should deter Mulder, but it only turns him on more. Her aggressive side has always been a factor in his arousal and this unrestrained attention she is giving him tonight is making his cock throb.

“Scully, please. Please make me come.”

Scully hums in pretend consideration before letting go of him completely and moving to sit on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes go wide and his hands come off the back of the couch as if to reach for her. However, remembering her earlier warning, he quickly puts his hands back above his head and tries to even out his heavy breathing.

An eyebrow arch from Scully signals to him that he hasn’t done enough to deserve her hands or mouth on him.

“Please, Scully.” He whispers.

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m yours. You can do whatever you want with me.”

Scully can’t stop the soft moan that falls from her lips. Mulder is giving her full control, something she has lacked since joining the FBI several years ago.

“Tell me more.” Scully taunts and lifts her foot off the ground to press against his shaft.

“Fuck.” Mulder grunts and presses himself harder against the sole of her foot. “I’ll do anything to help you. Anything.”

Scully’s heel presses a bit harshly against his balls and Mulder whimpers but doesn’t move away. She watches him for a long couple minutes before suddenly leaning toward him to rip the white t-shirt he is still wearing straight down the middle.

Mulder gasps in shock at her strength to rip the material and at the fact that the action presses her body closer to him, her knees bumping against his legs.

“Why do you get hard when you touch me?”

The question startles him and he tries to find her eyes again, but she avoids his irises, staring at his bare chest. The question is a dangerous one. If he isn’t careful about his response he will reveal entirely too much (like how he has been in love with her for a few years now).

“Scully.” He whispers in warning.

“You said anything.” Her sharp voice is punctuated with her eyes meeting his.

It’s then that he knows he has walked into a trap. “I find you incredibly attractive.” He answers honestly, deciding there is no way out of this without barreling forward. If Scully wants honesty, she’ll get honesty.

“What about me is attractive to you?” Her hand drops to his lap and slowly pumps his shaft.

“ _Oh, Scully_.” He moans before collecting his thoughts. “Your body, your mind, your attitude. Everything, Scully. Everything about you is attractive.”

“I sick of being attractive to people.” Scully’s voice is cold and measured, but her hand remains gentle with her strokes up and down his cock.

“What do you mean?” Mulder whispers with as much restraint as possible.

“Pfaster, Duane Berry, Schnauz… they all found parts of me attractive. My hair and nails, my body for abduction, my brain... I just want to be left alone. I don’t want to be targets in their sick minds.”

Mulder nods slowly. “Do you want me to find you unattractive? I can try. I can try for you, Scully.”

For the first time tonight, her eyes soften and Mulder sees a flash of vulnerable Scully, of Dana, the woman behind the FBI title. “No. You’re the only one I want to be attractive to.”

“Scully, please let me touch you.”

She shakes her head and pumps him a bit firmer. “I can’t. Not tonight.”

“Okay.” He recedes instantly. “Okay. When you’re ready.”

“I want to make you come and then I want to leave and on Monday, I want to walk into our normal working environment. Can you do that, Mulder? Can you be your usual insufferable self on Monday for me?”

“Yes.” Mulder nods without a second thought in his mind.

“Thank you.” She whispers and then lowers herself back onto her knees. This time she doesn’t tease him. Instead, her lips suck in the top of his shaft before pushing down the length of him.

“Scully!” Mulder groans and flexes against the couch at suddenly being inside of her mouth.

She only makes it halfway before she pulls back, licks the base of him for lubrication, and then pops him back in her mouth. It takes her a few tries, but finally he is down her throat with her lips stroking his pubic bone.

It doesn’t take long after that for Mulder to come. He warns her, but she stays put and sucks him into completion. His cum shoots into her mouth and he watches with hooded eyes as she swallows every last drop.

Her tongue swipes across her lips to clean herself before she stands, unlocks his cuffs, collects her belongings, and leaves, true to her word. Mulder sits, stunned for a few seconds before he cleans himself up and heads to bed. On Monday, they go back to normal, true to his word.

Both of them know things have changed, but Mulder is content to wait for Scully to be ready to take the next step. In the meantime, he prays for another night where she needs control.


	6. First-Person Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably go down in history as the geekiest chapter I've ever written. Set shortly after First-Person Shooter, Scully distracts Mulder with a game of her own. 
> 
> “Sorry, Mulder. You haven’t passed level one yet. No touching.”

_“I must really love the fool,”_ she thinks.

It’s the only explanation for what she is wearing.

She had reached out to the _First-Person Shooter_ company for a replica of the headset and protective chest piece she had worn shortly after saving Mulder from a virtual death. She had intended to wear them for Halloween when she passed out candy to the trick-or-treaters at her mother’s house, but now tonight they are going to be used for a much more adult purpose.

After the video game fiasco, Mulder had been insufferable about wanting his own gaming station. A few weeks later, she arrived at his apartment to find a new PlayStation 2 with gaming gloves, a new chair, and a larger TV adoring his living room. On one hand, she was glad he was giving himself a break from work. On the other, she was getting really sick of him choosing his PlayStation over sex.

Glancing down the length of her body, Scully sighs and checks herself over in the mirror once more. Instead of the long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants she had worn during her stint in the video game, Scully is wearing a skimpy lingerie set complete with garter belts and thigh-high leather heels.

The chest piece ends at her waist and Scully turns to adjust her panties on her ass, making sure they frame her cheeks nicely before maneuvering the garter belts to attach to the piece of material wrapped around her waist. The extra material will allow the garter belt to stay in place even after her panties come off.

Fluffing her hair a few times, Scully almost chickens out. But then a shout from Mulder is heard and she makes up her mind. She has been getting ready in his bedroom for over thirty minutes and he has yet to ask her what she is doing, too engrossed in that damn PlayStation.

_“If this doesn’t get his attention, I quit.”_ Scully thinks and grabs the replica gun from next to his bed, glad she had thought to sneak in the video game pieces earlier in the week when he was out with the Lone Gunmen.

Stealing herself against her nerves, Scully slowly walks down the hallway. Her heels click on the floor, but it’s not until she is standing next to his coffee table that Mulder notices her. When he does, his jaw drops and his controller falls from his hands with a clunk.

“ _Scully_.” The reverence in his voice instantly eases her fears.

“Like what you see?”

“Fuck, yes.” Mulder nods and moves to stand. However, Scully pushes her gun out in front of her, shoving him back into his new gaming chair.

“Sorry, Mulder. You haven’t passed level one yet. No touching.”

His eyes flash and a smirk settles over his features, instantly intrigued by the game. He reaches down to grab the controller to the video game playing on his TV and with a click of a button, turns it off. His silly gaming gloves come off next, dropping next to the chair. Scully’s lips curl up with the success of her plan.

“What do I need to do to pass level one?”

“Figure it out.” Scully challenges and sets the tip of the gun on the ground next to her hip. Mulder groans at the sight of her and eagerly runs his eyes up and down her body.

“You had replicas made?”

“I thought my nephews would get a kick out of them on Halloween.”

Mulder nods once and then makes eye contact with her. “Can I see the back?”

Scully smirks and slowly rotates. She hears his suck in a deep breath and gives a small shimmy to accentuate her ass. A groan makes her turn back around, and this time it’s her gaze that travels lower to notice his erection pushing against the seam of his jeans.

Mulder’s hand drops to his lap when he sees where her gaze has landed, making a show of pushing against his cock. Scully moans softly before using her gun to push his hands away from himself.

“Do you know how many days it has been since we’ve had sex?” Scully asks him as she sets her gun down on the coffee table and steps toward him. Her fingers dance along the edge of her thigh-high boots, teasing the zipper down an inch.

“Six days?” Mulder questions, partly distracted by the small amount of flesh Scully has revealed.

“Wrong.” Scully shakes her head and rezips the boot.

Mulder groans and tries to concentrate on her question. “Eight?”

Scully shakes her head and steps away from him. “Come on, Mulder. If you can’t pass level one this is going to be a very boring night.”

His eyes go wide at the challenge and he thinks back to the last time they had sex. It was against her refrigerator, she was wearing an older red skirt from when he first met her, she had just gotten a haircut… a gasp slips out when he realizes the answer.

“Sixteen days.”

“Correct.” Scully confirms and steps closer to him, pushing his legs wider with her feet so that she can stand between them. “Take your shirt off.”

Mulder does it immediately, whipping his t-shirt over his head to throw behind him. When he moves to grab her hips, she pushes them aside and sets them on the armrests of the chair.

“Level two. You can’t move, but for every right answer I’ll reward you.”

Mulder nods, gripping the armrests to keep himself from throwing her down on the ground and fucking her right here and now. His cock throbs in his jeans and he hopes one of the rewards will be that his pants come off.

“What was I wearing yesterday?”

“A black pencil skirt with a purple sweater and matching blazer.”

“Correct.” Scully places her hands on his shoulders before slowly sliding the tips of her fingers down his chest. They travel around his nipples, purposefully not touching them, before she drops them lower to trace his abs. Mulder shivers and licks his lips as his nipples harden.

“Next question?” He pants, desperate for her to touch him more firmly.

“In the past sixteen days, how many nights have you come home to play your new video game?”

“Oh.” Mulder mumbles when he figures out why she is dressed the way she is and what the intent of her game is. “Sixteen.”

“Correct.” There is a slight bite in her voice this time when she confirms his answer. Her palms press tight to his abs and she strokes back up to his pecs, brushing her thumbs firmly over his nipples.

“Scully.” Mulder moans, head tipping against the headrest on the chair. It angles back from his body weight and Scully tips over him to keep pressure on his chest.

“Out of those sixteen nights, how many have I spent with you?”

Mulder instantly knows he is going to get this answer incorrect and chastises himself for not paying better attention to her. After all, he pinned after her for seven years. She deserves better than to be cast aside for a video game. 

“I’m sorry.” He tries to skirt his answer, but Scully pinches his nipples roughly.

“Answer my question.”

“Fuck.” Mulder mutters. “Ten?”

“Wrong.” Scully shakes her head and lets go of him completely. “Try again.”

“Twelve?”

For a split second he thinks it’s the wrong answer again, but then Scully’s hands stroke his chest and he sighs in relief. However, the relief is short lived when seconds later Scully asks her next question.

“What night did I masturbate in your bedroom while you were playing?”

“What?” Mulder asks, mouth dry and cock hard as a fucking rock in his pants.

“It’s a simple question, Mulder.”

“You masturbated in my bed?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you come get me?”

“I tried.”

His eyes go wide and he knows the night she must be talking about. He had just won a tough level and practically barked at her that he was busy. “Tuesday. Four days ago.”

“Correct.” Her hands drop to his waistband and she unzips his jeans, shimmying them down his hips until they pool at his ankles. When she stands, he kicks them off of his feet and pushes them aside.

“How many orgasms did I give myself that night?”

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder grunts and meets her eyes. “I’m sorry I turned you away to play the video game. Please let me make it up to you.”

“Oh, you will.” Scully presses him back against the chair when he tries to move toward her. “But first, answer my question.”

“Two?” He ventures a guess.

“So close.” Scully taunts and steps away from him. “The answer is three.”

“Scully.”

“Looks like you’re going to have to complete a bonus round if you want to advance to level three.”

“What does that entail?”

Scully grabs the back of his chair, swiveling it around until he is facing the couch, and quickly pushes the coffee table out of the way with a shove from her foot. She plops down on the couch in front of him and spreads her legs wide to reveal her soaked panties.

“You’re going to watch me fuck myself in order to make up for your wrong answer.”

“Oh fuck.” Mulder swears again. His cock is absolutely throbbing, dancing inside of his boxers with every word from her mouth.

Sitting in the gear is a bit awkward, but Scully manages to find a position that doesn’t hinder her movements. Her hand drops between her legs, and she teasingly drags two of her fingertips against her panties.

“Can you see how wet I am?”

“Yes.” Mulder licks his lips.

Scully pushes her panties to the side, revealing her glistening pussy to his gaze. He moans and his hips jerk off of the chair. With her legs spread, he can not only see her, but smell her. The sight of her fingers stroking through her wetness makes him moan once more and he cannot believe he missed this show the other night. How did he not notice she wasn’t in the room? How didn’t he hear her?

“What level were you playing on Tuesday?”

Her question catches him off guard, too focused on the way her middle finger is circling her clit in small, precise motions. “Ummm, level nine.”

“What level are you on tonight?”

“Fourteen.” Mulder answers, body shivering with phantom delight as two fingers push into her cunt.

“Five levels.” Scully moans as she hooks her fingers along her inner walls. Fingering herself has never really given her much pleasure, but watching the dark look in Mulder’s eyes is enough to make it enjoyable. “Worth it?”

“No. God, no. _Scully_.” He moans her name again as her thumb strokes her clit and her hips arch off the couch, in search of more gratification.

After sixteen days, simply having Mulder in the room is enough to drive Scully into a fast orgasm. Pulling her fingers out of herself, she strokes her clit back and forth, shattering into a delightful orgasm moments later. Her head falls against the back of the couch, mouth open on a deep groan, and her hips tremble from the intensity of the climax.

Mulder groans with her, watching as her arousal leaks out of her and onto his couch. His mouth waters, and he desperately wants a taste of her.

“Scully.” The sound in his voice lets her know what he wants. She opens her eyes and shakes her head slowly along the back of the couch.

“You haven’t passed level three yet.”

“Ask me another question.” His voice is low and demanding.

To tease him for a few more seconds, her fingers play in her wetness, stroking her swollen labia. Mulder watches in rapture, chest heaving heavily with each breath.

“How many orgasms do you think you’ve shorted me these last sixteen days?”

Mulder winces at the question and quickly tries to do the math in his head. While they don’t have sex everyday (even before the PlayStation), their physical relationship is new enough that they have been having a lot of it. Most of the time, Scully comes more than once.

“At least fifteen.”

“I agree.” Scully relents and stands up, stepping close to him to push her fingers into his mouth. Mulder eagerly sucks them in, greedily lapping up her arousal. “Do I taste good?”

“Mmmhmm.” Mulder moans in affirmation around her digits. “Can I have more?”

“Were you trying to make me jealous when we interviewed Jade Blue Afterglow?”

Mulder’s eyebrow twitches in amusement at the sudden change in conversation. He leans back to get a better look at her face, meeting her intensely blue eyes. “Possibly.”

“Possibly?”

“Depends on if it worked.” Scully narrows her eyes, once more taking a step away from him. He grunts in response, realizing the extent of her control tonight. “Yes. Yes, I was trying to make you jealous.”

Before moving back between his legs, Scully reaches up to unlock the chest piece from around her torso. It takes her a couple seconds, the fake body shield easier to get on than off, but she finally lowers it onto the ground, clad now in her lingerie, heels, and headgear. When she moves to take the head piece off, Mulder stops her.

“Leave that on for now?”

Scully rolls her eyes at his nerdy kink, but leaves it in place.

“Are you upset I didn’t buy Maitreya’s outfit instead?”

Mulder chuckles. It’s a teasing question to ask him, he knows it is. Roaming his eyes over the head piece and then down to her lacey lingerie, he slowly shakes his head back and forth. “No. I like what you came up with.”

“Like?”

“Love.” Mulder corrects with a grin. “You look good enough to eat.”

It’s Scully’s turn to laugh at his phrasing. Deciding he has done enough to pass level three (and desperately wanting his mouth on her body), Scully unclasps the garters to shimmy her panties down her legs and over the heels. Once they are pooled at her ankles, she steps out of them and relocks the garters back in place.

Mulder groans and rolls his chair toward her. “Please, Scully.”

“On your knees.” Instantly, Mulder is on his knees, looking up at Scully. “Welcome to level four.”

“What a fun level.” Mulder teases before his tongue strokes through her cunt, tasting her arousal and fresh wetness.

Scully moans at the first touch of his tongue on her sex after two weeks and two days without him. It’s ridiculous, how horny she is for him after a measly sixteen days when they waited seven long years before taking the next step, but she doesn’t care. It’s irrational, but it’s real. She desperately missed this.

Her hands thread in his hair, holding him steady as she rocks against his face. The heels she is wearing give her just enough height to place him beneath her spread thighs and she sighs as his tongue finds her clit.

Mulder eats her out like she is his last meal, trying to make up for the fact that he has denied them both this pleasure. The video game is great, but it doesn’t taste like Scully, doesn’t sound like she sounds when she comes, doesn’t make him so fucking hard it hurts to breathe.

Feeling her thighs tremble against his cheeks, Mulder reaches up to grab her waist, keeping her steady on her feet. His tongue laps and strokes and sucks at her pussy, uncaring about the mess she is making on his face. Her wetness streaks across his nose and cheeks, his tongue unable to keep up with the amount of her arousal.

“Make me come, Mulder.” Scully moans, frantically rocking against him. Her quick pace cuts his breathing for a moment, letting her take what she needs from his lips and tongue, before he pushes her back an inch to suck in air.

He dives right back in and after a few more rotations, Scully screams her orgasm. Her clit spasms between his lips as her climax rolls into her, and she is grateful for his hands on her ass when her legs turn to jelly.

After the last tremor, Scully falls backwards onto the couch, exhausted and satiated for the time being. She catches sight of him licking his lips clean of her cum and moans, spreading her legs on the couch. “Take your boxers off and fuck me.”

Mulder doesn’t waste time. Pushing himself off the ground, he forces his boxers down and off, and quickly situates himself between her legs on the couch. Her spine presses against the back cushion, his knees on the bottom cushion between her thighs, and as his cock slips inside of her, her arms and legs wind around his body.

“Oh my god.” Scully whimpers at being stuffed with his cock so close after her orgasm. Her walls are still sensitive and tight, and spasm wildly around his length as he buries himself deep.

“So wet and tight.” Mulder moans in appreciation. “You feel so good.”

Scully moans in agreement, tipping her head back to entice him into a kiss. It works. His lips land on hers, molding to her mouth and he pushes his tongue inside to share the taste of her own cum and his saliva with her.

His hands brace above her shoulders, digging into the couch for stability and leverage, and he rocks his cock in and out of her while his tongue dances behind her lips. A strong thrust makes Scully cry out against his lips and her nails dig into his shoulders. Mulder hisses at the slight pain, but it only spurs him on.

The heels of her shoes scrape against his calve muscles and the leather sticks to his skin on his hips. Grunting he pulls back and lifts her legs to hook on his shoulders, keeping himself inside of her cunt.

“These need to come off.”

“Okay.” Scully nods and together they work to peel the thigh-highs off her feet.

“This too.” Mulder motions to her bra, intent to pull it down her arms, but Scully grabs his hands and pushes them back above her shoulders to grab the couch.

“Earn it.”

“Dammit, Scully.” Mulder groans, but the flash of playfulness in his eyes lets her know he is enjoying her power trip tonight.

Hooking his arms under her knees, he pulls her to the edge of the couch and pumps harder in and out of her dripping sex. The new angle spreads her wider and she cries out as his cock hits her g-spot on every single thrust forward.

Their combined motions knock the headset off of her head and it falls onto the couch with a soft plop. Mulder watches it land on the cushion before his eyes flash back to Scully’s face.

“Seeing you in gaming equipment has no right being this hot.” Scully laughs and pulls him into another kiss.

“Geek.” She whispers against his lips when they part and Mulder chuckles. Their pace slows for a moment, taking the opportunity to bask in their joining after their sixteen-day hiatus.

Scully behind her back to unsnap the bra, drawing his attention down to her perky breasts as she tosses the garment to the side.

“I’m a lucky man.” Mulder whispers before his head drops to suck a hardened nipple into his mouth. Scully holds his head to her breast as he feasts on her, tasting her sweat, a hint of her perfume, and the essence that is Dana Scully. 

Her eyes land on the chair and a groan slips past her lips. “Mulder, that chair is ugly.”

Mulder laughs against her swollen nipple, enticing shivers through her body. “I’ll get rid of it tomorrow. I have a feeling I won’t be gaming as much anymore.”

A flash of guilt slams into Scully. Her hands cup his cheeks and she pulls him back to look at her. The seriousness in her eyes makes him pause in his thrusting, holding himself still against her entrance.

“I’m not telling you to stop playing.” Scully starts and places her fingers over his lips when he tries to interrupt her. “I would like you to find a balance. Work, gaming, me. All three things matter.”

Mulder’s heart beats wildly in his chest. “You matter the most.”

Scully smiles and kisses him softly. “Thank you, but I’m serious. You don’t have to change to be with me. I like that you have eccentric tendencies…” They both grin at her wording. “… I just want you to work on your time management.”

“You’ve been fighting that battle since 1993.”

“True.” Scully smirks and lifts her hips to slide him back inside a couple of inches. “I think I finally figured out an effective strategy.”

“Fuck.” Mulder grunts. His hands wrap around her waist and he pushes them down on the couch, flattening himself against her. The vertical angle drives him to the hilt and both of them grab each other in pleasure.

His hips resume their fast pace, driving her into the leather of the couch over and over again. The clasps from her garter belt digs into her skin, but she barely feels them, and when his thumb finds her clit, Scully loses the ability to focus on anything other than his cock inside of her.

As they approach their climaxes, Scully resumes her bossy video game persona. “Will you ever choose your game over sex again?”

“Depends."

“Mulder.” She warns.

“Will you wear this outfit again if I do?” Scully slaps his ass and growls. The action surprises Mulder and he jerks harder into her.

“Oh my god.” Scully mewls. “The next time you ignore me for a video game…” Her voice cuts off on a loud moan as his thumb circles faster on her clit. “Next time, you’re just going to be punished.”

“Punished?” Mulder gasps intrigued, but desperately trying to withhold his orgasm to bring her to the edge first.

Scully slaps his ass again in response. The action breaks his resolve and Mulder cries out as he pumps his cum into her body. Through his own pleasure, he makes sure to keep moving his thumb and seconds later Scully falls over the ledge with him. Her walls clamp hard and fast around his thrusting cock, waves of arousal and gratification coursing throughout her sex.

As they both come down from their highs, Mulder flips over to rest Scully on his chest.

“Level completed.” Scully mumbles against his nipple and Mulder’s laughter shakes both of their bodies.

“Best game ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion, I loved First-Person Shooter. I'm not a gamer myself, but seeing Scully in the virtual reality game did *things* to me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
